Follow My Lead
by smile1
Summary: Trory! -One Parter- The game they play is a familiar one and they both play by the rules, until he gets fed up with the routine and dares to break them. They break each other's hearts while trying to get a step ahead. It isn't just a game anymore...


Disclaimer: I don't own the series Gilmore Girls or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

A/N: Be sure to check out the message at the bottom and thanks to _Alexia _for being so kind to beta for me.

* * *

Follow My Lead

It was a game.

A game they both played.

If he took a step to the right she took a step to the left. They had to keep up with each other, mimic each other's movements; those were the rules of the pursuit - rules which had laid themselves out over time and they didn't dare to break or change.

It was foreplay and stimulated their senses, causing their hormones to race through their bodies, partially brought on by the thrill of playing and partially enflamed by jealousy. The envy created a thick layer of tension between them, making their temperature raise to a point of no return where their heartbeat was impossible to keep count of and their limbs weakened with excitement.

They watched each other from across the room. There was curiosity in both pairs of eyes as they tried to figure out what the next move would be. They felt their emotions shift within with every glance and tighten with every smile. It was a part of the game, but that didn't stop them from watching each other closely and making sure that no boundary was ever crossed.

His flirting was obvious and out there for anyone to see, which was exactly what he wanted. His touches always lingered a few seconds too long in her eyes and his flirtatious smiles indicated that he was getting the response he wanted by simply throwing compliments at the other person, something he hardly ever did with her anymore; everything that could be said had already been said. Now all was just a part of a routine, even the steps could be predicted once they knew what dance they were moving to.

Her way was more discreet. She laughed softly at every joke and kept her eyes on the person across from her as she listened intently to his every word, stealing at least one heart every time. She didn't care so much about winning because she knew that the prize was the same no matter who won. She remained kind and patient, willing herself not to look over at him. All she did was wait, that was what she would do every time.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and rudely interrupted her conversation by grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. He pulled her body up against his so they were hip to hip. His hands slid down to her waist so he could be the one that set the pace, though he always did. She placed on hand against his chest and the other disappeared in his hair, wanting something to hold on to if she got too close to losing herself. Once they had taken their usual positions, they started to dance, grinding their bodies together in almost a wild manner, unable to control themselves.

This part of the routine lasted until a slow song came on and sooner or later, one always did. He took her by the hand and led her outside to the most secluded area he could find on her demand. As soon as he was sure that no one could see or hear them, he skillfully backed her up against a wall, making sure that one of his hands was between her and the wall as he did this. He couldn't contain himself; he never could. He always found himself wanting more after one kiss.

He pressed his body against hers and maneuvered his leg in between hers. As he started to roll his hips, she gasped, not in surprise, but in disbelief that he still had this effect on her. His lips found the fair skin of her neck. He gently took a piece of it between his teeth and feverishly sucked on it before letting it go and placing light and gentle kisses on top of the same sensitive spot. She moaned as her hands pulled at his shirt, unsure of whether she was trying to push him away or urge him to continue. She loudly gasped when she felt his hand slide up her leg. She let go of his shirt with one hand and brought it down so she would meet his hand halfway.

''Not here,'' she moaned.

He removed himself from her with forced ease and waited for her to straighten her skirt before reaching for her hand and leading her towards the parking lot. When they found his car, he couldn't fight the urge to push her up against the car for a few minutes and tease her with quick butterfly kisses. He started off at her forehead and ended up at the first button of her blouse. He playfully twirled his tongue around it before pulling her away from the car and opening the door to the backseat.

She softly kissed him before sitting down on the edge of it. She kept her eyes locked with his as she slid over to the other end of the seat, slowly pushing herself to the other side with her legs in a manner that would have been childishly innocent if it wasn't for her seductive way of moving. She watched him, her skirt hiked up to her thighs, as he got into the car and locked the door behind him. They were locked away from the world within the tinted glass.

They looked at each other, their gazes hungry and impatient. He placed his hand upon her ankle and took the time to slide it up the rest of her leg. Once his hand disappeared underneath her skirt, he placed a kiss on her knee, slowly trailing down from there, his hand following the same path back down to her ankle. He moved closer to her so he could place his other hand on her hip. The hand that had been resting on top of her ankle was brought up to her other hip so he could carefully pull her down towards him until she was lying on her back.

He clumsily straddled her and trapped her legs within his own. He leaned in and kissed her as his body found a more comfortable position by resting itself on top of her. She reached for the back of his head with one hand so she could pull him even closer. His tongue slid in even deeper because of her hasty tactics. He started to draw little circles on her tongue with his own. She started to gasp for air and claw at his shirt when his hips started to mimic the rotating movements. She hooked her fingers into the fabric of his shirt and roughly started to tug at it, wanting him to increase both his pressure and speed. But he refused to.

Their lips unlocked and she let go of his shirt with one hand and placed it on his rear so she could push and pull at the same time, trying to take over the control of his actions, but he wouldn't let her. He tenderly ran a hand through her brown locks and smiled when she closed her eyes, her hips now following his lead. He delicately placed a kiss on each of her eyelids before bringing his mouth down to hers again just to feel her breath against his face. They were both breathing heavily now and their movements quickened, driving them close to the edge, but eventually she stopped them from falling, just like she always did.

He would struggle for a few more minutes, but he always ended up driving her home without complaining, thinking that the next time would be the time that they did completely lose themselves in each other, but that was never the case. It was the same old dance every time.

-x-x-x-

This went on for weeks and maybe even months until one night something changed, an adjustment was made. He found himself dancing to a foreign tune with moves he had never revealed before. These new steps were fast and she couldn't keep up and a part of her didn't want to keep up with him.

He drank more than he normally would and it seemed as if he took his flirting to a whole new level, a more intimate one where he didn't have eyes for her, but only for the girl across from him.

She watched him, her eyes flaring with envy and her heart beating with the anticipation of the forbidden. He took the girl upstairs, breaking the ancient rules of the game right in front of her. Her heart broke and though the tragic sound could be heard throughout the entire room, he paid no attention to it as he headed up the stairs, trailing behind the girl that had taken her place this evening. She couldn't believe that this was happening, that he would do this to her, but he did.

And when he came down the same stairs, his eyes stood guilty and were red as if he had been crying, though he had only shed tears internally. He looked around the room for her, but she had already left, leaving a trail of shattered pieces of her heart for him to follow.

He ended up at her dorm room, dawn lurking just around the corner as he knocked on her door. He was ready to face her even with the dried tears on her cheeks, but when she opened the door shock struck him deeply, quickly turning into pain right before her eyes. There she was, looking as beautiful as ever with her hair tousled and a blush tainting her face. It hurt to see her like this, barely dressed and her smile broken. He knew that she was a step ahead of him now.

-x-x-x-

That night the both of them lay awake, thinking about how they both at broken the rules and had broken each other's hearts in the process. The dance they used to share had been one they both could follow because they had known the steps to it. The new one had just left them heartbroken.

-x-x-x-

She tried to turn back time by playing the game like they used to, waiting for him to jump in and pull her onto the dance floor, but that didn't happen. He just stood back and watched her, not saying or doing anything. With every silent minute of his abandonment, she became more reckless, flirting right in front of him with someone else and letting others touch and kiss her, hoping that he would stop them, but he didn't, instead he finished his drink and left.

She followed him outside and snuck up behind him, stopping him by taking a hold of his arm. When he turned around, she backed him up against a wall and covered his lips with hers, hoping to kiss away the pain, but once again, he wouldn't let her. He gently pushed her away, not saying a word as he headed for his car.

She stood there, running her hands through her hair because he had rejected her. Her eyes watched his figure walk away and she decided to try once more before he was too far away to hear her.

''Tristan...'' she whispered, her voice sounding desperately beautiful, reflecting the innocence she no longer had, but still carried so well.

He slowly turned around to look at her. Their two different shades of blue matching beautifully, as if they had been made to compliment each other. They both pleaded to be forgiven and they did, though the occurrence would never be entirely forgotten.

She approached him and he pushed her up against his car rougher than usual, making sure that in a way she would be reminded of what she had done and she left a mark in his neck to do the same.

They easily fell back into their old routine. They got in the car and once he was lying on top of her they drove each other towards the edge once more, only this time she didn't stop him. She let him fall and he gripped her hips and moaned her name as he did.

They looked at each other...

It happened that night on the backseat of his car. They lost each other in the invisible music, in a dance to which they followed each other's lead.

* * *

REVIEW! Please? :-) So maybe the substance was lacking and maybe the writing was off, but I did try as best as I could to write this so I would be satisfied with it and I am. It's up to you if you liked or disliked it, but whatever you thought, please be so kind as to let me know.

This seemed to have become a standard message at the bottom of every one of my fics, but I am just saving you the 'agony' of wondering... Anyway, for anyone of you that cares, I also updated my Trory _Torn_, my Roswell fic _Alienated_, and my new Lit _Homeboy. _So, if you have the time or interest... Thanks :-)

****


End file.
